In Betrayal Both Sides Lose
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: She's been betrayed by the ones she loves now on her own she builds her own little world.


Was this really what it comes to? Was it really worth it to save the boy he thought of as a brother at one point? He did choose to abandon his comrades and village for a Snake interested in his body after all. The Blond's mind kept playing the same questions as time slowed as his Rasengan and the Ravens Chidori was on a direct collision course. Just before impact the fox added more chakra to cover him acting as armor.

***BOOM***

A huge shockwave blew them both back, knocking out the Raven. The blond landed in a bloody broken heap.. His male henge dispelled leaving a very broken beautiful 12 year old girl in his place. She couldn't let herself lose consciousness until Sasuke was caught, someone will come looking for them eventually so she needed to wait. With the last of her strength she dragged herself over to Sasuke's still body. He was a little worse for wear but seemed to be pretty fine.

An hour later Kakashi happened across his two students and the damage they caused. He first checked Sasuke's pulse. When he determined that Sasuke was just unconscious he looked at the red, orange, and yellow mess on the Raven's chest. He rolled the mass over onto it's back. "S-sen-sei. I g-ot the t-teme. Ju-st like I-I prom-ised Sakur-ra-ch-chan."

The girl smiled Naruto's smile then he remembered a meeting he had with the Sandaime that he had forgotten. His heart immediately refilled with grief and anger. He had lost the last of his family and she mocked that sacrifice merely by existing.

**_12 years before_**

On that night Kakashi was taken to the baby that housed the demon that had left him without a home or family. The Hokage stood back and watched the 13 year old that had just lost everything. The teen looked at the infant. "Kakashi." The Elder started. "This is Hikari Namikaze, Minato's daughter she holds the fox. Minato wanted her seen as the hero she is that was his final wish. He also hoped you will give her the love that him and Kushina is no longer able to provide." The Kage lit his pipe noticing the Teen's hands shake.

Kakashi went to pick the girl up and the baby started screaming. Kushina had told him about being able to feel people's intentions especially when negative once so he immediately knocked the Teen out with a quick neck chop. "Tori evaluate Kakashi's mental state particularly concerning the girl and do whatever you feel is necessary to keep her safe." Tori's blond ponytail swished as he walked forward to retrieve the Boy from him. "Hai Hokage-sama." With that the Anbu disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Hiruzen had just gotten the girl to calm down after reading to her for two hours. When Jiraiya came in through the window. "Is that her? My Minato's legacy? My Goddaughter?" The Elder smiled. "Yes she is Jiraiya I know she is going to be a handful when she gets older." "And quite the looker too if her parents are anything to go by." They were so absorbed in the girl that it wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they realized they was no longer alone. They quickly turned around. "Tori what's your report?"

"It not promising Hokage-sama. The boy is full of grief though with everything that's happened in the last month it isn't surprising. What is surprising though is the anger and resentment he holds for the girl had you not intervened he would have almost been guarenteed to hurt her. So I treated it as if she were my own child and erased his memory of the meeting, wiped her existence from his mind. Though I must warn you even with my skill due to the intense feelings if he ever sees her again I'm not sure if the memories won't come back. I recommend you hide her away from him and if he as close as he was to the Yondaime feels that strongly you should make her Jinchuriki status an S rank secret or higher." Tori bowed. "That will be all Tori. You are dismissed."

**_Back to the present_**

"You.. Kyuubi took over Sensei's child and his form as the ultimate form of revenge. You will die demon by my hand to cleanse Sensei's bloodline." The usually care free teacher growled. The blonde was beyond shocked so much so that the words barely registered in her brain.

"S-sensei? What are you talking about? It's me. Naruto? Your cute little genin. I'm not a demon. You know this! I'm also an orphan I have nothing to do with your Sensei." She struggled out in fear. Knowing that if he did try to kill her she wouldn't survive.

The sound of chirping birds filled the air and she watched in slow motion as the lightning covered hand came closer and closer towards her.

_'This is how it's going to end? Taken out by one of my special people. I always knew someone would kill me for being a demon. At least its by someone I love.' _She smiled. Happy to die by a comrades hand having completed her objective. **'Kit you are not a demon and you don't deserve this!' **_'It doesn't matter what I do and don't deserve Kyuu. The world itself doesn't care. Jinchuriki is named correctly. The power of human sacrifice we sacrifice everything for our village even our very lives. Though we don't get a spot on the memorial stone because it is our job as living weapons. This will be the last of me thank you for being with me in the end Kyuu.' _

She closed her eyes accepting her death. Seeing nothing he could do the Demon did the same accept the inevitable. **'No problem Kit. Thanks for being the best host I ever had.' **_'Will you do me a favor when you reform in twenty years?' I want you to never forget me be the one person who will always remember.__' _**'I am sorry to break it to you Ki****t-' **Her heart sank. **'But I'll never be able to forget you in a million years.'**

Kakashi's hand was so close to her face that she could feel the electricity as it seared her flesh. _'Goodbye Kyuu.'_

Kakashi was trapped by his rage forgetting his mission. Until Sasuke twitched and his training came back to the front of his mind and he stopped his attack. "I'll let you bleed out instead demon." With that he picked up Sasuke and hopped back to the village as fast as he could to get his apprentice the medical treatment he needed after being attacked by a beast.


End file.
